


A Friendly Game

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc are gathered for an informal pool tournament at Bobo's–scratch that–they are reclaiming the bar as Shorty's.Some sibling bickering, mischief, and WayHaught ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soon after season 1 of Wynonna Earp, so early in #WayHaught's relationship, but Wynonna knows about them. Lets assume no one's currently in danger.
> 
> Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc are gathered for an informal pool tournament at Bobo's–scratch that–they are reclaiming the bar as Shorty's. The bar is otherwise empty. 
> 
> The Revenants took off as soon as they could after the big shoot out with Doc and Dolls. Though Black Badge swept the location for toxins and removed them, the townsfolk don't know that and don't want to risk drinking there after the poisoning incident orchestrated by Bobo. Besides, most of them don't want to encounter the Earp sisters after their recent behavior towards them.

Waverly lines up to take the first shot of the game.

It's an embarrassingly bad miss, the cue ball barely rolls two inches.

"Dude, watch the felt!" Wynonna yells.

Coming to Waverly's defense, Nicole says, "Relax, Wynonna, she didn't even touch the felt."

"That's what she said," Wynonna quips.

"What?" says Waverly not getting it.

Nicole, however, does, "Wynonna…"

And then it sinks in. "Hey!" Waverly says as she smacks Wynonna's arm.

"Ow! No hitting people during the tournament!"

"Yeah, well, no teasing people about what they… about…" Waverly struggles to find the right words, but feels her cheeks getting hot and settles on, "Just no teasing people."

"During the tournament," Wynonna adds.

"Fine," Waverly says.

"Fine."

Doc chuckles. The sisters glare at him and at the same time say, "What are you laughing at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing, just something amusing from the other day."

Their eyes narrow. Nicole can see they aren't buying it, so she steps in to diffuse the situation. "Here, Waverly, let me help you."

"No do-overs," Wynonna declares.

"Fine," says Nicole, "It'll be my turn then."

"Traitor," Wynonna says, "Don't forget you're on my team, Haught-stuff."

"It's just a friendly game, right?" Nicole asks.

To look at the Earps anyone can see that does not seem to be the case, but Wynonna dismisses her with a wave and takes another swig of whiskey.

In the most formal manner conceivable, Nicole starts explaining the basics of shooting pool to Waverly. She has her arms around Wave, showing her the right grip, but is keeping her body as far away from her as possible because she doesn't want any flak from Wynonna. It actually looks pretty awkward.

Waverly is politely taking in all of Nicole's instruction when she flashes a quick wink at Doc.

The edges of Doc's mustache twitch in a quick smile of recognition.

Just as Nicole is about to take her shot, Waverly leans back into her, and the shot goes spectacularly awry. The cue ball zooms past the other balls missing them all and is spinning with such force that when it hits the back bumper, it pops over the edge of the table.

Doc shoots out a hand and catches it.

"Dude!" Wynonna shouts, "What the hell?"

"That's quite the arm you've got there, Officer Haught," Doc says.

Waverly stifles a laugh.

Nicole drops the cue stick and quickly backs away from the table, her face getting red. "I'm so sorry! I… I don't know what happened." 

She does though. 

Nicole even came up with a name for it recently: Sensory Override. The scent of Waverly's hair, like fresh, ripe strawberries. The sight of Wave's exposed neck, angled towards her like an offering. The sound of her heartbeat suddenly apparent, thumping faster. The warmth of Wave's body pressed against hers… In those moments, there is nothing in the world she can perceive but Waverly Earp.

 _Huh_ , Nicole thinks to herself, _I should just call it "Waves' Override."_

Waverly gives her a small mischievous smile. Nicole shakes her head, _Nothing can make me mad at that face._

Wynonna rolls her eyes. _Haught is such a terrible liar, but I did agree to no teasing for now._ "Enough of this, it's my turn," she says, picking up the cue stick. Waves takes a few steps back from the table.

"Beg pardon, but I do believe it's my turn," Doc says as he sets the cue ball back on the table. "I am on Waverly's team after all."

"Fine," Wynonna says, "But if you ever want to drink my whiskey again, don't scratch!"

"I will certainly do my best then," he says with a tip of his hat.

Doc takes his shot and makes a reasonable break but no balls go in.

"Finally," Wynonna says, "My turn."

Waverly watches from behind as Wynonna surveys the table.

Nicole walks up behind Waves and puts her hand on her waist. She leans in close and whispers, "I'm going to pay you back for that later," as she slides her hand up under the edge of Wave's crop top and then gently drags her fingertips back before pulling them way.

Waverly catches her breath and shivers. She is thankful Doc and Wynonna are both focused on the pool table. She turns to quietly say, "I thought we agreed 'No teasing,'" but Nicole is already a few steps away rejoining the action at the pool table.

 _Damn, she's sexy_.

Wynonna sinks another shot and Nicole exclaims, "Great shot!" with a big smile.

Waverly loves the enthusiasm Nicole has for other people's accomplishments. She was going to drag out her ruse longer, but suddenly Waves really wants it to be "later." 

 _Nicole has a way of changing my priorities_ , Waves thinks to herself with a smile.

After sinking 4 balls, Wynonna misses a shot.

"Aw, you were robbed!" Nicole commiserates.

"All right, baby sis, try to hit something this time." She heads off to the back room to get a fresh bottle of booze.

 _Game on._ Waverly surveys the table and takes her first shot, sinking a ball.

"Way to go, Waves!" Nicole cheers.

Waverly smiles at her. She's set up for an easy shot and taps the ball in.

"Nice!"

"Well done," Doc says, "You are redeeming us."

"We'll see," Waves says, and then sinks two balls with one complicated shot.

"Wow! Great shot!" exclaims Nicole. She raises a questioning eyebrow at Waverly.

"You're a good teacher," Waves says.

"Uh huh." Nicole isn't buying it. Doc is smirking as he watches Waverly work the table.

Wynonna walks back in, a newly opened bottle of whiskey in hand, and says, "I must be really drunk because it looks like you're winning."

"Beginner's luck," Waves says with a shrug and then sinks another ball.

Just one more to go. Waverly calls it, "Eight ball, side pocket." She lines up her shot and then shifts her gaze to Nicole. She grins at her and nails the shot without looking at the ball.

"Wow," Nicole says, "You are amazing."

"Wait, what just happened?" Wynonna asks.

"I do believe your little sister just hustled you," Doc explains with a smile.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" Nicole asks.

"I had plenty of time to practice when I lived upstairs." 

"Ah," Nicole nods.

Waverly walks up to Nicole and says, "It's 'later' now, right?"

Nicole grins at her.

Wynonna protests, "You can't quit now. What kind of tournament is only one game? Rematch!"

"Maybe you can practice up for that when you're a bit more sober," Waverly suggests.

"I am not… You can't just…" Wynonna can't quite think of a rebuttal.

"Wynonna, I'm famished," Doc says. "I do believe you said you'd show me the wonders of freshly made doughnuts?"

Wynonna turns to him and says, "Oh, they're heaven! You'll never be the same. They're open 24 hours a day."

Waverly takes the opportunity to make her escape after snatching the keys to Wynonna's motorcycle from a nearby table. She mouths, "Thank you," to Doc and grabs Nicole's hand. Waves drags her outside, impatient to discover just what sort of payback Nicole has in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a multi-tweet story by [@HaughtsCuffs](https://twitter.com/HaughtsCuffs) in which the gang played darts in the Earp barn. After reading it, I liked my extrapolation that Waverly is secretly the best at all bar games.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote it in the present tense but when I tried to change it, it sounded weird to me, so here we are.
> 
> This is officially the first piece of fan fiction I've ever written. I resisted it for a long time but snippets of it kept running through my head. I figured, I'll write it down and then it won't take up any more brain space. But then I just kept thinking of ways to expand and improve it.
> 
> I offer it as a thank you to the Wynonna Earp fandom, the members of which (Earpers!) have entertained me greatly with their stories, gifs, drawings, comics, captioned photos, Lego scene recreations, and conversations. Your kindness, inclusiveness, humor, creativity, and generosity make you a top shelf bunch.


End file.
